All of me
by SaMiRa RoKzZ
Summary: After four years, Jace and Clary get married. In their inevitable journey, they encounter love, peace, humor and parenting. Let's just see how they travel
1. Chapter 1

I grit my teeth from chattering. I feel like I can sweat bullets but thanks to Isabelle makeup, I don't. I watch myself in the mirror. At first, I was famished at how different I was. I am wearing a golden full length gown with ark gold embroideries from my shoulders to my waist. Isabelle made me wear FIVE INCH HEELS. I am sure that I am gonna trip definitely. I try to take deep breaths. Of course I want to marry Jace but in front of everyone, it was the last thing on my mind. A small knock on the door snaps me from my thoughts.

"Clary, are you ready? I am sure that you don't wanna be late and dump poor Jace!" Luke says, opening the door. I roll my eyes at him. I see that he is in great spirits now.

"Yeah, I guess I am ready." I say, partly to convince him but mostly me. He hands me a bouquet of flowers as I cautiously walk over to him, trying not to trip. I slip my hand under the crook of his elbow as he positions himself as a gentleman. I take a deep breath and start walking towards the aisle. When I reach the beginning of aisle, I hear the music of piano. I look down and my cheeks flush as I sense everyone looking at me. Luke starts to pull me with him. I feel my heart beat beating rapidly in my chest.

"We are here, honey!" Luke whispers in my ears and I shiver. I force my head to look up and my all worries fade away as I see him. Jace. Luke takes my hand from his elbow and places it in Jace's hand. His touch is warm and I get the feeling that I was born to be with him. He moves his thumb over my hand and smiles at me. His touch is electrifying and I suck in a breath as he slips his hand around my waist. He then, turns me so I am facing to him. He is wearing a gold color suit which looks gorgeous at him. He seems more alive and awake. A small smile plays around my lips as the minister starts his thing. Jace and I agreed that we would have a normal mundane marriage but not the Shadowhunter one. Mom suggested that we should at least wear gold wedding clothes to signify our world.

"Do you, Jace Herondale, take Clarissa Fray to be your wife?" the minister asks Jace.

"I do." he says, his voice shaking. He smiles at me as his eyes turn five shades darker.

"Do you, Clarissa Fray, take Jace Herondale to be your husband?"

"I do." I say without missing a beat. Tears well up in my eyes as I try to take in his face.

"I now anounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" the minister announces, his hands out. In a second, I am in Jace's arms and we do as the minister said. My heart is drumming in my chest loudly so does his. I twist my fingers in his hair and just hold him there, savoring the moment. As we break apart, the crowd bursts into applause. The first one to reach is my mom. I hug her and then I am passed to the others as well. Simon hugs me tightly, knocking the air out of me. He sniffs dramatically and I chuckle at his effort.

"It's very hard to maintain my dirty thoughts about you, especially in this dress!" he jokes and I smack his hand lightly.

"In case you didn't notice, I am a married woman!" I scowl. He really is a nerd.

"If you are a married woman, then you shouldn't leave you husband alone!" a voice whispers in my ear. A shiver runs through my spine as Jace encircles his arms around me. It seems that his smile is not going to wear off that immediately. I lean into him and breath in his scent. Suddenly the crowd around us start to back off as a slow music fills the atmosphere. Taking it as a cue for the dance, I place my hands around his neck, thanks for the heels, while his hands rest on my waist. We start moving in a slow circle along with the music. He twirls me around passing me to Luke's waiting arms. I see that Jace is dancing with my mother. My mother looks at me and winks. I laugh as I am passed to Alec and Jace dances with Maryse. After passing the parcel, I return to Jace.

"How's it going?" he asks me.

"You have no idea." I breathe out. He bends slightly, thanks to the heels Isabelle made me wear, and kisses me. The whole party was just amazing. After it, Isabelle literally drags me away from my husband so that I could change into another dress. I soon change into a skirt. Isabelle briefly hugs me and leads me into the backyard of the house. I see everyone waiting and Magnus creating a Portal. Jace quickly appears wearing a white button down shirt and black trousers. He rips me away from Izzy and takes me near to the Portal. We will move to the Herondale mansion house for our honeymoon. I hug everyone briefly before stepping into the Portal with Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is my first attempt to write Mortal Instruments Fanfic. This is really amazing.**

 **Note:- Cassandra Clare rightfully owns the MI characters not me...**

I cover my eyes with my hands as the strong sunlight blinds me. I groan out loudly and sit up, rubbing my eyes. Instinctively, I search the bed for Jace. He is not here but there is a paper neatly folded on the ruffled covers. I grab it and read,

 _I have some errands to run. I will return to you as quickly as possible._

 _Love,_

 _Your Jace._

I roll my eyes at his cheesiness. I get up to take a shower. I stumble on my way to the bathroom. _Wow, I really am messing up with my equilibrium._ I quickly take a hot shower and change into a pair of sweats and a plain grey T-shirt. I notice that my hair has grown almost to my waist. I shrug it off and run downstairs. The mansion is lighted with a tinted blue and it soothes my eyes. I go to a room situated in a corner of the mansion. It's been two weeks since we came here but I didn't get the time to utilize Jace's gift. As I enter the room, I see a canvas balancing itself beside a table full of paints and brushes. Jace set this room up as a wedding gift. I tie my hair into knot as I sit before the canvas. I pick up a thick brush and slightly place on the place. The paper feels very delicate under my fingertips and images flash through my mind. I close my eyes as I start to focus on a particular one. I open my eyes, dump the brush in a color and start to bring the image in my mind on the paper. Time passes by but I still stoke the paper with heavy colors. I push my hair strands back as I take a look at my art.

I smile at my work and leave it to dry. Meanwhile, I go to the kitchen and start to make some coffee. I feel a peck on my neck and I lean into it,smiling.

"Sorry if I am late, honey." Jace whispers in my ear as he encircles me with his arms.

"Where were you?" I turn to face him. His hair is ruffled and his gold eyes stare hungrily down at me. I place my hand on his heart and feel it drumming inside his body. I grin.

"I had to ask the Clave to assign us to the New York Institute."

"And what did they say?" I ask eagerly.

"They agreed as Maryse and Robert are coming down to live in Idris." He leans in to kiss me. I stretch on my toes so that he doesn't have to bend badly. We kiss with passion and strength. He slowly trails his lips across my jaw to my collarbone. I twist my fingers in his hair, not wanting to let go. His hands graze at my shoulders slowly but suddenly, he stiffens. I look at him, confused. His eyes seem to focus on a spot on my neck. I follow his gaze until I see it. A big, ugly Hickey. I groan out loudly as Jace bursts into laughter. I smack his arm lightly but he doesn't show any sign of ending his laughter.

"This is all your fault!" I accuse him. I touch the hickey with my fingertips. It feels very sore and surely hurts a bit.

"You should've complained this yesterday night!" He says, containing his laughter. I scowl at him but something clicks in my brain.

"I painted this morning!" I say. At this, Jace raises his eye at me.

"You did?" I nod back at him while he continues, "Well it is a good thing that you've done something apart from..."

I didn't let him finish the sentence but I grab his hands and pull him. I pull him into the room and run to my canvas alone. With a proud smile on my face, I turn the canvas to him. He gasps as he takes in the painting. I knew that he will react this way. His gold eyes dart from me to the painting.

"Did you just paint me and my siblings?" he asks, dazed. I place the canvas on its stand, taking a good look at it. The heavy colors really helped a lot to focus on Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Max. I just painted their faces together and erased the white spaces using the heavy colors.

"I wanted to give you a proper wedding gift. It was the only thing I could think of." I shrug. Jace takes a step forward and runs his fingers on Max's face. His fingers trail over his face for a long moment.

"Thank you." he whispers.

"I love you too!" I smile at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I don't have anything to say right now but enjoy...**

"Izzy, would you stop?" I groan, whacking her with a pillow.

"Why? I am a good singer." she protests but carries on with her singing. I literally feels like a buzz of bees.

"You know what? I am going to get something to eat." I say to escape. I sprint away from her room and make my way to the kitchen.I see Church cuddling itself on the counter of the kitchen. I pat it and receive a lick. I fish out a pack of milk and pour it into the empty glass. As I bring the glass to my mouth, I cringe my nose. It really smells bad. Experimentally, I edge the glass towards Church. It sniffs and starts to lick the milk. _Maybe I am hallucinating..._ I grab the pack of milk and drink it. It felt sore and unappetizing. I throw the pack into the dustbin and walk to Izzy's room. Thanfully, she isn't singing.

I nudge open the door and I almost slap myself for coming in the wrong time. Simon is sprawled over Isabelle, shoving his tongue down her throat. I make gag sounds and they jump away from each other. Simon rubs his head and Izzy looks down, her cheeks flushed.

"Seriously people, there is a phrase called GET A ROOM!" I say dryly.

"In case you didn't notice, we are in a _room_!" Simon scoffs. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Get away from here Clary." Isabelle mutters.

"Exactly otherwise I will throw my nasty sock at you!" threatens Simon.

"Ha!" I snort and Simon really throws his sock at me. It really lands on my nose and I take a smell of it. My stomach churns suddenly and I slap the sock away from my face. I dash to the bathroom and throw up. I take out the milk from my system and my stomach relaxes a bit. I sigh and lean away from the sink. A sharp pang of pain goes through my stomach and I throw up another time. My stomach doesn't seem to relax a bit so I take out a first-aid box. I rummage through the things to find a suitable tablet but something clicks in my brain.

I run towards my room, stumbling in my way for million times. I go through the bag of toiletries which was in the closet of my room. My hand grips a familiar blue box and I stare at it for a few seconds. Mom packed this for me when we went for our honeymoon. I open it up and get the set up ready. I literally race to the kitchen and drink gallons of water. The I sit on the chair near the counter and pat Church. After a few minutes, I get the feeling to go got the bathroom. I sigh and and walk slowly to my room, hoping that I wasn't crazy.

 _After a few minutes,_

I gasp happily as all the tests read positive. I laugh and tears trickle down my cheeks. _I am pregnant._ The feeling is overwhelming. I place my hand on my abdomen, trying to take it in. I love the way I feel now. I walk to Isabelle's room. Fortunately, Simon and Isabelle aren't making out but whispering. As I stand near the door, they both look at me irritatingly. I smile one of my radiant smiles.

"I am pregnant guys!" I squeal. They both stare at me silently but I hear a gasp behind me. I turn around to see Jace in shock. He looks as if he is afraid.

"What did you just say?" He asks, his voice quivering.

"I am pregnant." I say. For a second he just looks at me and then he runs away with a horrified expression. I cry not because I am happy but Jace's reactionary on was something unexpected. I expected him to come and hug me, congratulating over the fact that we will be parents soon. But he didn't. He just ran away leaving me alone with Izzy and Simon who are comforting me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I have my exams to concentrate on. Anyway, I am updating so that you could enjoy. This chapter maybe small. Please review. I am counting on you guys!**

Jace POV.

I am in a world full of demons to hunt me down but I know only two things.

1) Clary is pregnant.

2) I am afraid of it.

This doesn't mean that I don't want kids in my life but the idea of being a responsible father is gnawing on me. This is all because of Valentine. He raised me so how can I expect myself to be a responsible on? But the idea of hurting Clary is just unbearable. The wind is ripping through, scratching my skin like spines. I was standing on the roof of an abandoned building.

"You are really an idiot." accuses a voice behind.I turn to see Alec standing, his eyes vicious.

"Kudos, you really realized so soon!" I roll my eyes at him.

"Jace, do you have any idea what is going on with Clary? She is a mess." The mention of Clary, stabs my heart like anything.

"Alec, you have no idea about it so go away!" I threaten.

"We both really know where this is leading to." Alec says, standing near me, looking at the buzzing city, "Jace, you are not going to be like Valentine. Think that he was just a nightmare."

"I can't, Alec, I can't. Even though he is dead, his presence is still in me."

"It means that Clary has to abort the child." he states looking at his shoes. No! I clench my teeth. I CAN'T DO THIS TO CLARY!.

"Come on, let's go home." Alec tugs at my elbow, pulling me with him. I don't regret but follow him. As we walk through the streets, the thought of our first child being aborted pierces my heart like a needle. As soon as we reach the Institute, Isabelle stomps her way to us.

"By the Angel, where were you?" she shouts, her voice piercing my ears.

"Nothing personal."

"Where is Clary?" Alec asks.

"She is in my room with Jocelyn. She was crying the whole day!" Without waiting, I go to the elevator. I need to talk to Clary and figure this out. When I reach Isabelle's room, I fumble on the knob. _Get it done!_

I open the door to find Jocelyn, Luke and Simon sitting near Clary. Tina was on Clary's lap. All that mattered at that second, was Clary's face. Her green eyes were puffed and her face swollen.

"Come on Tina, it is time for us to go." Luke whispers.

"Okay daddy!" the two-year-old cute girl jumps into Simon's waiting arms. In seconds, everyone vacates the place leaving just me and Clary. She looks at me with concern I don't deserve.

"Are you okay?" she asks as I make my way to her. I sit on the bed, pulling her on my lap. She rests her head on my shoulder, pulling herself closer to me. I kiss her hair and wait for the inevitable.

"We can abort the child, you know!" she whispers.

"No, I don't want to do this to us."

"Then why?"

"What if I can't be a responsible father?"

"Jace, it is true that Valentine has an influence on you but trust me, it will pass away. We need to move on with our yourself that Valentine was just a simple nightmare and please jus try to be yourself." she pleads. I turn her head towards me and I kiss her with desperation. I'll not let anything happen to our lives. This simple but powerful resolution prints in my mind as we cuddle into each other's presence.

 **Duh! I know this chapter maybe boring but I promise you that the next ones are way different.**


	5. Chapter 5

_After a few months,_

Clary POV

I scream of pain. I am sweating like bullets but the pain is so much that it stops me from breathing. I clench my teeth trying to concentrate on pushing.

"Just push, sweetheart!" my mom whispers. I bite my tongue from screaming and taste the blood. I push harder and harder trying to ignore the fact that air is knocking out my lungs.

"The baby's coming out! Just a little more push!" shouts Maryse. _I can do this._ I grip the railing of the bed and push the hardest. I scream as my hip expands, allowing my baby into this world. I pant, leaning into the bed. My insides hurt like hell but the fresh beautiful crying of my baby took over my confusion takes over me as I hear another cry. The exhaustion tries to close my eyes but I keep them open. My mom runs to bring Jace and Maryse takes my child to clean the blood. The door creaks revealing Jace. He runs to me and props himself next to me carefully. He takes my face in his hands and kisses my temple. I lean into his touch just as Maryse appears with a towel wrapped around my child.

"A boy and a girl!" she croons. Everyone present in the room sucks in a breath. A small smile plays round Jace's lips. He stretches his arms as Maryse puts our babies into it. They were so small that they fit perfectly in Jace's arms. His gold eyes almost turn a shade of black because of happiness and he was crying softly. I smile and look at my children. They both had green eyes like me but their face features were sharp like Jace's. The boy had his father's golden blonde and the girl had a white blonde instead with a tinge of strawberry in it. They both looked so cute and perfect that the world didn't matter to me.

"So I guess we have to give both the names we decided." whispers Jace, handing my son to me. His skin was smooth and warm.

"Kristoff Herondale." I announce. I look up to find almost all my favorite people, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Tina, Luke, Maryse, and my mom.

"Brianna Herondale." Jace says, his voice shaking. I caress my son's tiny face with my fingertips. It seemed like my world was pefect and complete.

"Aww, they're so cute!" croons Isabelle, jumping to Jace's side as Simon comes to mine. He hovers over my son as I hand him to my best friend.

"Hello, little buddy, I am your uncle Simon!" he chirps. My son immediately starts crying and Simon's face scrunches up. We all laugh at his face. All the members present in the room had their own turns of holding our babies.

"How do you feel?" I ask Jace who was watching Luke and my mom playing with our children.

"You have no idea how happy I am." he says and kisses my lips softly. I smile into it and our babies return to us.

"You little monster!" exclaims Jace as Brianna wets his lap. I laugh continuing to rock Kristoff who was sleeping in my arms. It's been two months since their birth but Brianna always wets up on Jace which I find very cute and funny.

"I am running out of clothes, Bri!" he croons holding her in the air. As if she can understand what he was talking about, a little smile plays over her lips. I laugh even harder and place Kristoff in his crib. I tug his blue soft bed sheet around him and kiss his forehead. He yawns, his small lips forming an 'O'. I caress his face with my fingertips and turn to the pandemonium.

"Don't forget that it is your duty to change her diaper!" I accuse.

"Don't I do that everyday?" he asks and I stick my tongue out at him, playfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Hyaa! My exams are finally over.. I promise to update frequently.. Thank you guys for your amazing support..**

 **Note:- I am gonna post the upcoming chapters in past tense. Plzz review.**

I fidgeted uncomfortably in my silver dress. Today was the wedding of Simon and Isabelle. Behind me were my little monsters jumping up and down on the couch. Brianna was wearing a puffy white dress with angel wings and a small tiara on her head while Kristoff was wearing a normal black-suit but contrasting his sister. Jace was looking out the window, lost in his thoughts. I felt a small smile playing over my lips a I took in his thoughtful face. Did I ever mention that he looked cute when he was thinking something?

"Kris and Bri, you should probably go to Grandpa Luke." I ordered my two-year toddlers. Their faces sobered up a bit but they did what I said. Taking it as a cue, Jace walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his head in my shoulder blades.

"Excited?" I whispered.

"Yes, but something is bothering me." he confessed.

"And what's that?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"We never had alone time together." He gave me a crooked grin at which my heart skipped. I turned in his arms so that I could face him. I slipped my arms behind his neck and we both leaned in. Just as our lips met, the door creaked open and I jumped away from Jace. Bri and Kris giggled cutely.

"Grandpa Lukey says to come downystairsy! Bri squealed and they both headed off. I laughed at Jace's puckered face.

"After the wedding." I whispered into his ear and a satisfied devilish grin took over his lips.

We both went downstairs hand in hand and stopped at the beginning of the altar. The wedding was taking place in the Institute. Shadowhunters from all places piled themselves in the seats. Unfortunately, I was the Maid of Honor. I saw Simon standing under the rainbow of white and red roses. He was looking down and he seemed a sort of nervous. I rolled my eyes at him. Suddenly, the music of piano took over the disturbed atmosphere. Bri and Kris ran down the altar, trying to get to Simon first. As soon as they reached Simon, they wrapped their hands around Simon's legs both on either side. Everyone burst out laughing at them and Simon had a great difficulty to rip them off his legs. After they let him go, he kissed both of their heads while me and Jace walked down the alter, in the rhythm of the piano. I stood beside Simon who gave me a nervous smile and we waited fro the bride to the honors. Isabelle looked astoundingly gorgeous in her gold wedding gown. The blouse hugged her while the gown spread like a lily. Robert was accompanying her with a respectful manly posture. My jaw dropped open when Isabelle was crying. SHE WAS CRYING!

I turned my head to find Simon doing the same. _Dramatic._ Jace snickered but it changed into coughs when I shot him a look. An old Shadowhunter stood at the aisle and started to read the vows of Shadow World. The whole time Simon and Isabelle were smiling at each other while tears trickled down their cheeks. I shook my head in disbelief. When it was time to kiss, Simon got hold of Isabelle and he dipped her, kissing. I covered the eyes of my children with both of my hands for their own sake. The crowd burst into applause and a few whooped.

The reception was hell of a kind. Bri and Kris didn't stop chasing each other. I was running behind them to stop but my heels prevented me.

"Damn these heels." I muttered when I could run no more.

"Whoa stop there, you're a married woman and you're supposed to be polite." snickered Simon behind me. A devilish grin took over my lips, ignoring his snide comment.

"Well, I want ten cousins for my children!" I joked.

"In your dreams, Fray." he rolled his eyes. The rest of the evening was a blur. I was way too exhausted when we reached Luke's farmhouse. Bri and Kris were asleep in mine and Jace's arms. Mom and Luke went to Idris for some Clave errands so we had the house to ourselves as the Institute was packed. We placed our children in Mom's room. After that, let's just say Jace was jumping up and down from excitement...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. I am really sorry for not updating though I promised... Well, I was out of station and I couldn't get my hands on my laptop. But I will update regularly, I swear.. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and plz REVIEW ;)**

"Jace, it is time!" I hissed between my teeth. Kris and Bri were sleeping and we, Jace, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle and Simon, were decorating the hall of the Institute. Did I mention that Isabelle was eight months pregnant? Well, let's keep it short. Simon and Isabelle announced in the reception that she was three months pregnant. So here she was, clicking in her four inch heels. How is she doing that? Angel knows!

I hopped on a chair to stick a streamer on the wall as I was really short. Magnus was using his warlock abilities to fill the hall with glitters as Bri liked shine while Alec was shouting to Simon to help him place the banner. Jace was fiddling with the tape. I stopped in my work as I just awed him. His face was so adorable when he was concentrating on something. I don't know how but my feet slipped on the stool and in seconds, I was in air. I was just about smack my head to the ground but strong hands encircled around my waist, preventing the situation. My heart leaped when I saw Jace with a crooked grin. I admit that I was still not used to this. I broke away from him as I noticed that everyone was watching us. My phone in the backpocket of my jeans beeped, announcing that it was twelve. Jace didn't say anything but extended his hand towards me. I gladly took it and we both walked to the room where our kids were snoring slightly.

Once we reached, I pushed open the door to find them really snoring. I chuckled to myself while Jace carefully picked up sleeping Kris in his arms. I did the same with Bri, who mumbled something in her sleep and nestled herself around my neck. I stroked the hair of my daughter. It felt soft and feather-like. I was thankful to Angel that she didn't inherit hair of mine, rough and uneven. When we reached the hall, I found everyone hiding in their allotted places. I smiled to myself and Jace and I patted our children awake. As soon as they opened their groggy eyes, my friends jumped from their hiding places and cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRIS AND BRI!"

My children snapped out of their sleep instantly and jumped out of our arms when Isabelle appeared with the cake. Bri squealed in delight and kissed Isabelle's cheek. I laughed when I saw Kris wrapped himself around Simon's leg, annoying him. They blew out the candles which were stationed on the cake and they sat on the ground with my friends, ripping the covers of their gifts. I stood with Jace, his arm around my waist as we both took in the kids' delight when they wrapped off the gifts.

"Amazing, isn't it?" whispered Jace in ear, sending shivers own my spine. I turned so that I could face him, my arms around his neck.

"You have no idea!" I whispered back and we both leaned to kiss. We stopped abruptly when I heard glass shattering and our kids screaming. I turned to see demons piling themselves in the hall from the broken window. They were almost five of them. Their vicious eyes were focused on my children. I ran towards their protection while everyone except Isabelle charged towards the demons. I grabbed my children's hands and we ran to the rooms downstairs, Isabelle close to us. I heard wails of the demons in the hall but I ignored them. My first priority was to save Isabelle and my kids. We reached one of the rooms and I pushed my family into it. I locked the door from outside and stood before it, guarding. I heard my kids' cries which pierced my heart. They didn't deserve this, no...

 **A/N. If you guys want to know the cast members then you are free to review...**


End file.
